Charmed Noir
Charmed Noir is the 8th episode of the seventh season and the 142nd episode of Charmed. Summary Paige and Agent Brody, are drawn into an unfinished novel titled, Crossed, Double-Crossed. It takes place in the 1930s where they must elude the gangsters in pursuit of the famed Burmese Falcon. Meanwhile, Phoebe, Piper and Leo work to re-write the novel to help get Paige and Brody out of it, before they're killed. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Gnomes Phoebe says they don't have any natural enemies but as a species they tend to piss people off. The entry on Gnomes was never seen. 'Powers' *'Sense Projection: Used by Mr. Monkeyshines to seal Mrs. Donovan's mouth. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Crystals in a circle around Miss Donovan. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Phoebe to the Manor. *'Transformation:' Used by Leo to transform a glass into a rose. *'Conjuration:' Used by Leo to conjure roses for Piper. *'Sensing:' Used by Leo to sense if there was anybody else but Piper in P3. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Avatars. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a Premonition in which she saw Paige and Kyle got sucked into the book. *'Power Negation:' Used by the Avatars to prevent Leo from being sucked into the book (and anyone else: from this moment on, the book didn't suck anyone anymore). *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Kyle. 'Artifacts' *'Crossed, Double-Crossed '- A book that was created and written by the Mullen Brothers, two former students at Magic School. Everyone who opened the book got sucked into the story. *'Crystals' - Used by Paige to set up a Crystal Cage around Miss Donovan to protect her. Beings Magical Beings *'Edward Mullen and Daniel Mullen' - Twin brothers and witches who embarked on writing a crime fiction novel together. Due to them writing themselves as characters into the book and the magical nature of their environment, the brothers got sucked in. Dan was mysteriously killed and Eddie was forced to work with the boss Johnny the Gent. This leads the sisters to think that it was Eddie who killed his brother. After twists and turns written into the book Eddie realizes who killed Dan and destroyed the artifact keeping them in the story. Mortals *'Johnny, the Gent - Johnny the Gent was a fictional character created by the Mullen Brothers who double-crossed his creators to kill Dan and hold Eddie hostage. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Charmed Noir WB Trailer * The WB used the promo title "Charmed Confidential" for this episode. * This is one of Rose McGowan's favorite episodes since she loves the 30's era. * The music for the End Credits has changed to a typical 30's music. * This is the first episode of Charmed that Michael Grossman directed. * This is the third time Nancy Drew's name is mentioned in the show. she was previously mentioned in Something Wicca This Way Comes and Trial by Magic. * This is the only Season 7 episode in which Piper doesn't use her power of Molecular Combustion. * This is one of nine episodes with the series title "Charmed" in it. * This is the first appeareance of Miss Donovan on the show. * This is the first time we see Paige remote orb somebody. She orbs Phoebe to the Manor. * Paige and Brody talk about Lana Turner, a famous noir actress from the 1930's movies and The Postman Rings Twice, one of her more well-known movies from the time period this show is set in. * Leo, as an Avatar, tries to get Piper back just like Cole did for Phoebe when he was an Avatar. * Phoebe and her sisters are credited as writers of Crossed, Double-Crossed. She would later author the best selling book Finding Love. * Phoebe refers to herself as a Cupid when talking to Miss Donovan, since she was under the impression that she had relationship problems. She would later marry the cupid Coop. * This episode is the first and only episode of any series to feature so many black and white sequences aired on the The WB Television Network. Producers and writers had to convince the WB officials that the use of black and white was vital to the episode, as the officials feared that the audience would get bored of watching all those scenes in black and white. References to other movies, books, mythology, etc. *Paige asks about the Maltese Falcon of the famous 1930 detective novel "The Maltese Falcon", written by Dashiell Hammett. Glitches *When Phoebe is writing the flashback into the book, the pen doesn't look like it is touching the page, but when the shot changes for us to see the writing, all we see Phoebe write is the period. *Paige says that she needs Kyle "to do the CSI part" referring to the popular crime and forensics show that airs on CBS. International Titles *'''French: Roman Noir *'Czech:' Mafie magie *'Spanish (Spain): '''Embrujada negra *'Spanish (Latin America): En blanco y negro Photo Gallery Episode Stills rose_mcgowanBEHIND.jpg KyleStill.jpg RoseStill1.jpg 01abe.jpg 02abc.jpg 03ade.jpg 06add.jpg 09aca.jpg 10adssdd.jpg 202369.jpg 22147.jpg 21159.jpg 23357.jpg Behind The Scenes 708m.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :(After the gnome professor mentions the Lady Godiva incident) :Ms. Donovan:' He's just using it to push his own agenda, which is to stifle freedom of speech! :'Mr. Monkeyshines:' ''(he magically removes Ms. Donovan's mouth) That's what I call stifling. :Paige: You give her back her mouth right now! :Piper: I was talking about the gnome, not the husband. :Phoebe: Oh, right. Of course. Um well according to the book they don't have any natural enemies, but as a species they tend to piss people off. :Piper: But you said he was shot. Who would shoot a gnome? And why is the 'G' silent? :Phoebe: That's a really good question. I think the fact that he was shot in Magic School is what worries Paige the most. :Piper: I don't blame her. The boys aren't still there, are they? :Phoebe: No, she brought them back. They're taking their naps. :Piper: I'm just getting really tired of this. :Phoebe: Oh, don't worry we'll find out who killed him. :Piper: No, not the gnome, the husband. :Phoebe: Oh, I can't keep up. :Kyle: Remember our deal, right? :Paige: I remember there being talk of a deal. :Kyle: So suppose that you'll find time to help me with the Avatars? :Paige: I suppose you'll want to look at the books at the Magic School? :Kyle: Suppose I'm not thinking about those books right now? :Paige: Suppose I'm hoping you're not thinking of those books? :Kyle: I wonder if I know what you mean. :Paige: I wonder if I... Oh, shut up and kiss me. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7